camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Córka Elizabeth Bathory
Wyjaśni mi to ktoś w końcu? - Katarzyna podnosi nieznacznie głos, a Elżbieta spuszcza głowę i nie odzywa się ani słowem. Count w dalszym ciągu obejmuje mnie ramionami, jakby chciał również ochronić mnie przed własną matką. - Może niech Elżbieta ci to wytłumaczy, w końcu to wszystko jej robota - mamroczę, zerkając na Katarzynę, a obie kobiety wlepiają we mnie swój wzrok. Kręcę lekko głową ze zrezygnowaniem i wyplątuję się z objęć Draculi. - Co takiego? - blondynka marszczy brwi, patrząc na mnie niezrozumiale. Wzdycham cicho, a Elizabeth wygląda na jeszcze bardziej przerażoną. - Nie jesteś córką Franciszka, tylko Count'a. Hrabina przed laty miała z nim romans i to on był jej wielką miłością. Znalazłam ich listy z młodości. Niestety kiedy zaszła w ciążę, oboje uznali, że lepiej będzie, jeśli to właśnie Nadasdy zostanie ojcem, a ich małżeństwo nie będzie zagrożone - mówię na jednym wydechu, bojąc się reakcji wszystkich w pokoju. Oczy Katarzyny zachodzą łzami, ale zakłada ręce na piersi i wpatruje się wściekle w matkę. - Kiedy tylko to odkryłam, pojechałam do Transylwanii, żeby odnaleźć Count'a i dowiedzieć się, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Nic nie wiedział o moim istnieniu, sam nie był do końca pewien, czy ty żyjesz, czy Elżbiecie się udało donosić ciążę. - Oboje nie mamy pojęcia, ile jeszcze tajemnic ukrywa Elizabeth - Count układa dłoń na moim ramieniu, stając tuż obok i uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco do Katarzyny, lecz ta nie wydaje się być pozytywnie do niego nastawiona. - Ale tylko ona wie, jak było naprawdę. Nie miałem pojęcia, że istniejesz. Ona ciągle mówiła o jakiejś małej dziewczynce, która uratuje wasz ród. Teraz wiem, że chodziło o Lauren. Czułem to, kiedy po raz pierwszy stanęła pod drzwiami mojego zamku. - Jak mogłaś... - Katarzyna kręci lekko głową, jakby nie mogła w to wszystko uwierzyć. - Najpierw zabiłaś Franciszka,a teraz to... Odebrałaś mi dwóch ojców. Dwóch! Z czego o jednym nawet nie miałam pojęcia. Jak mogłaś?! - warczy, a chwilę później wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. - Nie zbliżaj się - mówi Count, gdy Elżbieta robi krok w moją stronę i od razu obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Kobieta wygląda na mocno zaskoczoną tymi słowami, ale na szczęście pozostaje w jednym miejscu. - Chciałabym odzyskać swój tron - mamrocze, patrząc na nas uważnie. Prycham cicho, a Dracula wybucha głośnym śmiechem, mało się od tego nie przewracając. - Tron i korona oficjalnie należą do Lauren. Odziedziczyła to po twojej śmierci - zauważa, prostując się nieznacznie. - Nie masz do tego żadnych praw. - Po mojej śmierci, ale ja jak widać, jeszcze żyję! - krzyczy i rzuca się na Count'a, ale ten w ostatniej chwili ją od siebie odpycha. - Wróciłaś tylko do świata żywych. Dzięki tej oto dziewczynie - parska, a Elżbieta podnosi się z podłogi. - Gdyby nie ona to nadal by cię jadły robaki - wykrzywia usta w półuśmiechu, co wyraźnie denerwuje hrabinę. - Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić! Zachowam wieczną urodę, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie! - wytyka go palcem, ale szybko się odsuwa, gdy Count wytwarza w dłoni ogień. - Najpierw radzę ci wyjawić wszystkie tajemnice, a nie w dalszym ciągu z nami pogrywać - warczy cicho i łapie mnie delikatnie za łokieć, teleportując się do mojej komnaty. Tam czeka już na mnie Camila z Ally, a brunetka wygląda na mocno zdenerwowaną. Kiedy mnie zauważa, od razu wpada w moje ramiona, szlochając cicho. - Hej, wszystko już w porządku - szepczę, odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy i przeczesuję je delikatnie. Dziewczyna zaciska palce na mojej koszuli, wczepiając się we mnie jak koala. - Tak długo nie wracałaś, martwiłam się bardzo - unosi głowę, spoglądając na mnie, ale posyłałam jej uspokajający uśmiech. - Myślałam, że coś ci się stało. - Złego diabli nie biorą, skarbie - mruczę, całując ją lekko w nosek. - Ale Katarzyna dowiedziała się już wszystkim, natomiast Elżbieta chce mi zabrać tron. - Oh... - wydaje się być zaskoczona, ale przytula mnie mocno i cmoka w szczękę. - Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę. - Lauren, będziemy musieli pojechać do miasta, nie wiadomo jakie szkody Elizabeth wyrządziła mieszkańcom, skoro jest gotowa przejąć władzę - sugeruje Count, na co kiwam głową, tuląc Camilę do siebie. - Myślisz, że chce znowu zaprowadzić tutaj rządy krwawej ręki? - unoszę brew, a Dracula wzrusza ramionami. - Z nią wszystko jest możliwe. Ale teraz decyzja należy do ludu, kogo będą chcieli mieć za królową.